


Kissing, and other strange things humans do with their mouths

by Lassenby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassenby/pseuds/Lassenby
Summary: “You wouldn’t believe what humans are doing with their mouths these days.”





	Kissing, and other strange things humans do with their mouths

"You wouldn't believe what humans are doing with their mouths these days."

Crowley, stretched out on the grass beside Aziraphale, scoffed. “I’m sure it wouldn’t surprise me. If humans are doing something new and disgusting, my lot probably taught it to them."

"I'm not sure if it is disgusting." Aziraphale stared up at the clouds moving briskly across the sky, hands folded primly over his stomach. "After all, I thought eating food was disgusting until humans discovered salt."

"And the fermentation process," Crowley added. "Yeast in general, really."

"They've come a long way from throwing whole animals into a fire," Aziraphale agreed.

"So what's this new thing?" Crowley asked.

"Well. You remember kissing?"

"We kissed? When?"

"That's not- I didn't mean you and I kissing. Just the concept in general."

"Oh."

They're doing it with tongues now. Sort of licking inside each other's mouths. They do it for sexual gratification, I assume- that is why human's do most things- but it seems unsanitary. "

"That's not new. They’ve been doing that for awhile."

"How do you know? Have you done it?"

"Nah," Crowley said. His nose wrinkled. "It seems a little gross, doesn't it?"

"Gross, yes." Aziraphale chuckled nervously.

They were quiet for a stretch of minutes, lying side by side and watching the clouds. The tips of their wings just barely touched.

"However..." Aziraphale said, breaking the silence. "As I mentioned already, we used to think eating food was, as you put it, 'gross', and we were happily mistaken about that. We never would have known if we hadn't tried."

Aziraphale risked a sideways glance at Crowley, who was grinning at Aziraphale in a distinctly predatory fashion.

"What are you getting at, Angel?"

"I just thought..." Aziraphale swallowed. "It might be prudent to, ah...experiment."

"I see." Crowley scooted closer- except it felt less like a ‘scoot’ than a ‘slither’. "So this is just for edification, then? Not, as you put it- sexual gratification?"

"Angels don't copulate," Aziraphale said in a cracked whisper.

"Who said anything about copulation?" Crowley asked, propped on one elbow and leaning over Aziraphale. "It's just a kiss, for Satan's sake."

Their lips pressed together gently. Aziraphale tensed. His eyes scrunched shut, his mouth a tight line.

"Relax," Crowley ordered. "This was your idea, remember?"

Aziraphale gave a stiff nod. "Right. Sorry about that."

Their lips met again. This time, Aziraphale forced himself to relax. He opened his mouth tentatively and was relieved when Crowley didn't force his tongue inside, but lingered for awhile with their lips slightly parted, breathing the air from each other's lungs.

When Crowley's tongue did finally flick out, it was light- a polite asking for permission. Permission that Aziraphale granted with wider parting of his lips and his arms wrapped around Crowley's neck, wings curling around them both.

Despite his insistence that they try this before dismissing it, Aziraphale half expected to be revolted or made claustrophobic by the sensation of his friend licking inside his mouth. He wasn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite. A little noise escaped from his throat- a helpless, wanton little whine- and he thought Crowley might laugh or tease him for it.

Instead, Crowley moaned into his mouth and pushed deeper into the kiss. Aziraphale's tongue twined around Crowley's, lingering extra long over the demon's sharp canine teeth. Crowley groaned. His fingers tangled in Azirphale's hair, tugging gently and making Azirphale gasp.

When they finally parted, they were both flushed and breathing hard.

"So?" Crowley asked. “What are your conclusions about this ‘experiment’, Angel?"

"It was..." Aziraphale said breathlessly. “Better than food.”

"Even bread? Freshly baked bread? Not better than butter, surely."

Aziraphale hesitated. "Well...perhaps not butter," he admitted.

Sometime during the kiss, Crowley had swung his leg over Aziraphale to straddle him. With their bodies pressed together, Crowley leaned close to whisper in Aziraphale's ear.

"I know a few other interesting things that humans do with their mouths," he purred. "If you wanted to try them. You’re sure angels don't copulate?"

"Not traditionally," Aziraphale said. "Though, traditionally speaking, angels don’t eat, either."

Crowley grinned. His wings spread out around them for a modicum of privacy as their lips crushed together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very good. I love these two so much, I wanted to write something of them, but I haven't had a lot of stamina or success with fics lately. ^_^;


End file.
